intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilda
Tilda is a main character of Into the Badlands. She is portrayed by Ally Ioannides. Tilda is a teenage assassin well-trained in martial arts, she is the Widow's adopted daughter and later becomes her regent. In "Seven Strike as One," Tilda is severely wounded by M.K. while protecting the Widow. Though the Widow and Gaius Chau rushed her to a healer, it is unknown if she ultimately survived. Character Description Season 3 "''After an epic showdown with the Widow that left her bruised and battered, Tilda forges herself a new identity: The Iron Rabbit. Alongside her lover, Odessa, Tilda plays Robin Hood for Lydia's refugees. But when her mission for good brings her back onto the Widow's radar, Tilda must decide, yet again, whether to join forces with her mother." ''AMC - Tilda Character Description Biography Early Life Little has been revealed about Tilda's life prior to taking up her mantle as one of the Widow's clippers and eventually her Regent. It is mentioned by the Widow in season 1 (and later confirmed by Tilda herself), that during the rule of her late husband, a younger Tilda served as one of her personal attendants and the two had a good relationship. The Widow's protectiveness over her presumably began years ago; she murdered her husband (and by extension, took over his barony) to protect Tilda from her husband's sexual abuse. From this moment on, the Widow acknowledged Tilda as her (symbolically) adopted daughter, and trained her in the art of killing and self-defense. Season One Fist Like a Bullet Tilda is introduced in this episode. Her first appearance shows her hunting in the woods where she encounters MK. She takes him to The Widow to protect him. In order to make an ally, Tilda engages in a fight that ends with her killing her opponent. The episode ends with Tilda helping MK escape after realizing The Widow's intentions with him may not be innocent. White Stork Spreads Wings After Quinn's forces attack, The Widow and her butterflies are forced to set up camp in a new location: The Sanctuary. Tilda talks back to The Widow after she shut down a moment of levity. When speaking to Tilda about the incident, The Widow mentions Tilda being a house Cog for her and also hints at the sexual abuse Tilda went through. Two Tigers Subdue Dragons Tilda is part of a plan to incite bad blood between Quinn and Jacobee. She shows up at the parlay between them and hurls a pick-axe at Quinn, meant to look like one of Jacobee's Clippers threw it at Quinn instead. MK sees her and follows her in the ensuing riot. The two engage in a fight before Tilda cuts him. This act unleashes his dark powers and he forcefully attacks Tilda. She is able to reach MK right before he lands a punch, showing that Tilda can help him stop his dark abilities from taking over. Snake Creeps Down Tilda warns MK that The Widow knows about his abilities. However, Sunny catches them talking and captures her. Quinn orders Sunny to torture Tilda for information about The Widow. Before he can do so, The Widow shows up to rescue her daughter. MK helps Tilda escape while The Widow and Sunny fight. When MK activates his powers, Tilda helps her mother, who has been severely injured by Sunny, escape. Hand of Five Poisons Tilda captures Veil and takes her back to The Sanctuary in order to treat The Widow's injuries. After Veil helps The Widow ,she gives Tilda a choice: she can either give the medicine to The Widow or give her poison. The final scene with Tilda shows her debating about which action to chose. Season Two Tiger Pushes Mountain The season opener answers questions from the previous season's finale: Tilda chose not to kill The Widow and is also shown to be promoted to Regent. Tilda helps in reclaiming The Widow's oilfields. The bond between the two appears to have been strengthened. However, Tilda later disobeys orders not to kill some of Quinn's clippers who mistreated some Dolls. Force of Eagle's Claw Tilda chats with Waldo about what being a regent is about, however their ideas differ. Red Sun, Silver Moon Tilda is surprised that The Widow has chosen Waldo to accompany her to the Baron meeting. Instead, she is put in charge of The Sanctuary if The Widow does not return. While Tilda is unhappy about this choice, she accepts it. Palm of the Iron Fox Odessa questions why Tilda is not at the Baron meeting to protect The Widow. She advises Tilda to trust her gut, leading her to arrive at the meeting just in time to save Waldo and help her mother. Monkey Leaps Through Mist Leopard Stalks in Snow Odessa tells Tilda she is leaving. When questioned about it, Odessa states that The Widow is no less worse than any other Baron. Tilda then tells Odessa about her relationship with The Widow and why she believes her to be better than the other Barons. This conversation confirms the sexual abuse by The Widow's ex-husband that was implied in episode four. The Widow killed her husband in order to protect Tilda from him. Tilda states that is the first time she had ever loved somebody. Upon hearing this, Odessa says she will stay, but not for The Widow. She kisses Tilda. After a moment of surprise, Tilda responds to the kiss. Waldo catches the two but only cares about not getting too attached (as Clippers are not supposed to have love lives). Tilda is also reunited with Veil for the first time since last season's finale. She gets the chance to see Veil and Sunny's son: Henry. Black Heart, White Mountain Tilda is part of The Widow's assault on Jade's manor. Sting of the Scorpion's Tail Tilda is unhappy with the alliance between The Widow and Quinn. Her unhappiness becomes stronger when she sees Veil at Quinn's manor. She puts the pieces together that The Widow sold Veil back to Quinn in order to broker their alliance; an action that strongly displeases her. MK and Tilda meet for the first time since episode five. Despite her growing uneasiness with her mother's plans, Tilda engages in a battle alongside her mother, Sunny and MK against Juliet Chau’s forces. Nightingale Sings No More Tilda's wariness of The Widow's goals intensifies after a series of setbacks. When Tilda returns empty-handed after being ordered to go find Sunny, The Widow cuttingly reminds Tilda that she is a Baron (in response to Tilda calling her mother). This angers Tilda greatly and causes her to confront The Widow on all of her actions. Tilda directly tells The Widow she should have killed her when she had the chance (referring to the choice Veil gave her in last season's finale). The Widow slaps Tilda, leading to a violent emotionally charged battle between the two. Tilda is defeated when she is knocked unconscious. Wolf's Breath, Dragon Fire Tilda wakes up in a cell alongside Bajie. She comes to the realization that she is a prisoner now and laments the fact that The Widow is capable of hurting her so much, despite how close they were. Odessa shows up with the keys to open the cell. Tilda, Odessa and Bajie all escape from The Widow's compound. They have a brief run-in with Waldo, who ends up helping them escape. Tilda and Odessa leave together while Bajie decides to stay back to help Sunny, who is facing off with Quinn. Season Three Enter the Phoenix Tilda first appears as the Iron Rabbit, who leads a small group of thieves to attack two of the Widow's trucks, where Tilda meets Baji. She's later seen arriving at Lydia's camp, to which she delivers the two trucks. Tilda is told by Lydia to no longer attack the Widow's trucks, as saving a prisoner such as Baji might catch her attention, to which Tilda protests. Moon Rises, Raven Seeks After Sunny's arrival to the camp, and his need for Baji's help to go north, Tilda offers her help, wanting to redeem herself for what happened to Veil, and all the others who suffered at the Widow's hands. While Sunny initially declines, he eventually gives in after Nathaniel's arrival, at which point Tilda briefly distracts him, with the intent to kill him, which in turn saves Sunny's from being seen. He then accepts her help, yet tells her that nothing she can do will redeem her actions. Leopard Snares Rabbit At the start of the episode, we see Tilda planning with Odessa, until they're interrupted by one of the rabbits, who brings Tilda a note, in which is written "get out now", a message to the Iron Rabbit. Tilda and Odessa go out to see what's going on, to see that they are under attack by the Widow's Clippers. Tilda meets Nathanial Moon, and the two fight, the fight ending with Tilda falling off the roof and going unconscious. She is later seen confronting Lydia for her treason, yet comes to understand the latter's decision. She later goes to see the Widow, giving her service in exchange for Odessa, and going as far as even request M.K's release. Before anything further can happen, they are interrupted by M.K, who is stopped from killing the Widow by Tilda. She leaves with Odessa afterwards. Appearances *103 *104 *105 *106 Season 2 *201 *202 *203 *204 *205 *206 *207 *208 *209 *210 Season 3 *301 *302 *303 *304 *305 *306 *307 *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *315 *316 }} References Category:Characters Category:Clippers Category:Regents